Conker: Forgive
My friends hate me now... ... But I don't care... I don't need those so called friends anymore... She changed me... even though she hated me before... She forgave me for the trouble I caused her... I'll never forget her... Never... I'll start out with who I am, and why I'm like this as of now... My name is Stacy Gerom... I'm a bit of a tomboy who mostly is into boy stuff like video games. When I was in kindergarten I was the baddest bully in my class. Me and my friends loved to make fun a whole bunch of kids in the school, but we mostly focused our attention on this girl named Jenny. She was the prettiest girl in the class. We loved to constantly pick on for her being a homosexual even at an early age. I thought it was funny and we've been doing it every single day during school. We've been after her for years up till high school. That's when something happened... When I was watching the news with my mom and dad, we heard that a girl was killed in a car accident. They showed her face, and I was quite surprised to see that it was Jenny's face. When I called my friends about it later that night, they were actually glad saying that she was supposed to be dead in their eyes anyway. For some reason... it didn't feel right for me. Picking on the poor girl was one thing... but hearing that she's dead... it made me feel a bit guilty ruining her life before she could have a chance... This actually reminds me of my uncle who's daughter actually died in the school after he played some cursed Sonic video game. Although during that time I thought it was full of crap. Anyway, my friends suggested that we should celebrate on Saturday by playing some video games. That seemed to get me in a better mood, and I was all aboard. Saturday came. I was wondering what game that me and my friends would want to play. I then remembered that my big brother loaned me his Nintendo 64 before he left for college. It came with a whole bunch of games that he had been collecting since it first came out, even the awful Quest 64 game. He always let me play with him when I was very little. However, he never let me play this one game called "Conker's Bad Fur Day" because it was full of mature things that my parents won't approve of. Even he didn't like most of it's content anyway. But that didn't stop me from watching him play it. I memorized every single line from the game, and laughed at most of the jokes. Since he wasn't here, I decided to introduce the game to my friends when they came over. Pat, Nancy, and Paul seemed interested in the game and wanted to see me play single-player mode. I was expecting to kick their butts in the deathmatch multiplayer modes, but I guess they just want to see the story. I popped in the game and turned the N64 on. The usual "FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY" came on the screen as did everything else. But then... something felt off... for a split-second after Conker sliced the N64 logo with his chainsaw, I saw a familiar face appear on the screen. My friends didn't seem to have noticed it though. I shrugged it off as some random glitch and chose a new save file to begin on. Everything was the same. Usual Conker getting a hangover till the part where I was in Windy. That's when the twist came. When I was instructed to get the hive back from the wasps, I walked up to the wasps nest. However, something made me go inside the wasps nest. Normally in the first part of the game some weird monster comes out and deals damage. But not this time. I went inside as if I was supposed to later on in the game. As I looked up, there was some odd figure in the center. I made my way up until it looked like a human girl figure. I was dumbfounded as my friends were. It was actually a model of the girl that was killed, Jenny... She looked a lot like the last I saw of her. She had on a blue skirt, long black socks and shoes, she had a pink-tank-top which slightly showed her belly button, and her hair was brown and black. I used the R button to get a closer look at her face. It was the exact same eye color I remember she had. The model looked as if it was from another N64 game, GoldenEye 007... She had a blank expression on her face and was starring right at Conker. At that point I asked my friends if they know something about it. They were too nervous to even answer. Afterwards, feeling a bit uneasy I ventured out of the hive and came back outside. I then picked up the stolen hive and the game played normally. However after I saved the hive and got the money, I ventured onto the path to the B platform near the dung beetles. However, no cutscene of the dung beetles began... Nor did a cutscene of Birdy the Scarecrow play either. In his place though was the exact same model of Jenny... Starring straight at Conker as if it was a cutscene. She then looked at me for a few seconds and the game cut to black. My friends were a bit scared at this... Just then, the cutscene when Conker wakes up during nighttime began to play normally. I was a bit confused, but decided to begin the Spooky Chapter. After I went through most of the game, getting the shotgun and shooting down most of the zombies, I ventured up the long hill to the big mansion. However when I got inside... the cutscene where Conker was supposed to meet the vampire was skipped... and Conker was just standing near the front door... I was still able to move him around. There was no music, and no zombies around. I know this sounds like it's been used a thousand times in creepypastas I've read on the internet, but my thoughts turned from annoyed to shocked as I ventured into one room. It was full of zombies and believe it or not, Jenny's model was in the crowd of zombies. Still having the blank expression, and not moving. The zombies were getting closer as I kept trying to shoot them. A couple of them inflicted damage on me, and I had no choice but to run from them. As soon as I ran up the stairs to my left, Jenny's model appeared in front of me again. What the heck, I thought to myself... Paul thought it was kind of cool in a way, thinking it was like Slender Man. I didn't find it funny though. Everywhere I turned and ran, Jenny's model was still there. At one point I heard some voice crying... It also said... "Please... don't leave..." I had enough. I was already freaked out to the point on shutting the game off, but without thinking, I pressed the B button to make Conker pull out the shotgun. I turned him around and pointed it at Jenny... But then began what I thought was a cutscene... Jenny was standing there... not moving. Conker had a determined look on his face, getting ready to fire... Jenny then looked down... Conker seemed a bit confused and put his gun away... Then he began to speak. It sounded like this was new audio added in the game even though there was never supposed to be a cutscene like this. "Hey... Hey!" He said, "Are... are you feeling ok?" Jenny looked at him and said... "No..." Conker felt a little bad for her but was still confused... "Hey uh, I don't think you were meant to be in this game..." For some reason, it made me giggle because Conker frequently broke the fourth wall most of the time. But this time Jenny said something that made me shiver... "I came here to exact my revenge... On them..." She points to the screen. The scene then cuts to Conker, looking at us. I was surprised and confused... was this game actually talking to me?? It was like in the creepypasta called "The Game that Listens" or something! "Uh, hello?" Conker said to us, "C-can you guys hear me?" At first, I didn't know what to say except... "Um... Conker?" But he didn't hear me. No matter what I said, he couldn't hear me. But then I had a crazy idea. I asked Nancy to look my top drawer and take out a blue shoebox. She did just that. In the box was a piece of equipment for the N64 known as the Voice Recognition Unit. It came with one of my brother's Pokémon games. I plugged it into the N64 and quietly said... "Hello?" Conker then responded with, "Oh, hello there!" I was quite surprised. As were my friends. The N64 or any other game console of the past couldn't do something like this till now! I spoke in it again. "How... are you talking to me?" I asked the squirrel. "Uh I'm not so sure really..." Conker said, "However... I think this girl is a bit mad at you." The camera turns to Jenny... and her face showed some slight sign of anger. The screen then cut to black for a short second. At that point, my friends were so freaked out that they decided to leave. I didn't want to be left alone, and I tried to convince them... The only one who was brave enough to stay with me was Pat. We both waited for the game to load, but nothing was happening. I was about to turn off the N64, but then an extremely loud "NO!!" blasted from the speakers of my TV, and just like that, Conker was back in Windy again. Except it was more darker than it should've been. I pressed B, wondering if it would do something, and just like that, Conker pulled out his shotgun. He was only able to take it out during the Spooky area, and not in Windy. I looked around as I was running along. And when I turned around, it was Jenny's model again. For some reason, she looked very angry and was yelling angry threats as she ran up towards Conker, dealing damage to him. I ran from her as she chased down Conker, yelling and screaming. I couldn't make out what she was screaming but most of what she said to me was, "WHY?! WHY?!?" and, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!" Her model was a perfect movement cycle as if it was made for the game itself... After I got a good distance, I turned around, equipped the shotgun, and opened fire at her. She screamed loudly as she fell on the ground. She didn't move... I unequipped the shotgun and walked towards her lying on the ground. It then triggered a new cutscene. Conker looked a bit worried at Jenny. He then turned to me and Pat and said... "You know... I bet she's hurting... why don't you try and talk to her?" I was a bit perplexed, but I decided to speak in the VRU again. "Jenny... why are you doing this?" I said, in a worried tone... "You..." She said, trying to breath... "You did this to me... and now your going to pay..." "But... I... I didn't want to see you die... I had no idea that you would even be dead..." Jenny nor Conker said anything... I spoke up again, trying not to cry... "Jenny... I'm... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was so nasty to you... please... forgive me... Please..." I apologized to her for making fun of her sexuality, and told her that I was going to change and not make the same mistakes towards people like her ever again. I told her that I will keep my promise... I just don't want her to hurt me... She then looked at me for a moment... And smiled... She then disappeared with Conker a bit confused... "Where'd she go?" I asked. Conker answered even when I didn't expect him to. "I'm not sure..." He said, "But... I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore so... if you don't mind... just... don't do something like this again, alright? I don't need any troubled spirit haunting my game. So... are we cool?" "Yeah..." I said, wiping tears from my eyes... "We're cool." He gave a funny cute smile and starred at me as if I was supposed to do something. I tried pressing the buttons the N64 controller, but nothing was happening. He still stood there, with his cheerful smile. My guess was that he wanted me to turn off the game. And so I turned it off. Pat on the other hand was so freaked out yet for some reason I felt so relieved. Pat then left my house without saying anything. After I watched her leave, I went back upstairs in my room to take a short nap. But then I saw her... standing in the hallway... with the same clothes that she wore. It was... Jenny... I felt a little afraid that she was going to attack me... But she walked up to me and said... "I forgive you..." She then kissed me on my cheek... And disappeared... My life completely changed. The N64 Conker game played normally after that faithful day. Conker didn't say anything to me no matter how loud my voice was on the VRU. I told my friends at school about my whole experience. However, they didn't want anything to do with me when I mentioned Jenny and never spoke to me again. I felt a little hurt, but I didn't care anyway. I was a completely new person. I never made fun of anyone for their traits, sexuality, or anything of them again. My reputation on being a school bully finally came to an end. But I was still confused on how Jenny found her way to try and talk to me... And why in a video game?? I was still surprised that Conker actually interacted with me and Jenny as if it was really happening in his game. I know this sounds incredibly stupid to some people, but whether or not you think it's real, it made me see that I needed to change my ways... and I’m thankful that Jenny... and the loveable Conker the Squirrel helped me see it. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Original Story Category:Real Life